


Hux

by LittleFoxx



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Baby Millicent, Fluff, Heartbreak, Hux isn't the bad guy, Keep an eye on the rating it will change, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mitaka is precious, Mitaka needs to be protected, Phasma schemes, Ren is an ass, Smut, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFoxx/pseuds/LittleFoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of fics for the Hux Fest 2016 for ahuxaday on Tumblr.<br/>Every piece will be published on the selected days for their topic/content.<br/>Please enjoy what is written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At First Sight - Mitaka First Meeting Hux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissAvaline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAvaline/gifts).



**At First Sight**

 

Dopheld Mitaka had passed his officer training with flying colours from the Academy, top of his class, highest test scores for years rivalling those of the legendary General Hux who is the youngest General in the First Order AND he has a whole fleet of staff aboard his ship _The Finalizer_ and legions of Stormtroopers trained and programmed in his own programme. For Mitaka, he was positively smitten with the man. Professionally speaking because of his work of course, it would be suicide to go after a man like General Hux and Mitaka had never seen the man. Yet his work spoke volumes to Mitaka on the type of man he was. He was soon to discover more volumes when he started in his well earned prestigious placement aboard _The Finalizer,_ serving under General Hux himself.

 

~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~

 

His first day of work soon approached and before long the newley appointed Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka found himself standing in front +of a plain black sliding door, not unlike any other door aboard the ship. A flash of green told him that the door was now unlocked and he could enter, he did as such with the poise expected of an officer. Standing to a perfect attention with a perfect salute in his pristine uniform, Mitaka gazed ahead, with hard cold eyes, as much as he could with almost doe like deep brown nearly black iris'.

  
“Lieutenant Mitaka, Sir!” He stated blankly waiting for his first orders. While internally he was a mess of indecision and admiration of the great General Hux seated before him. Hux placed his datapad down delicately on his desk and rose from his seat with great elegance as if he were to suddenly dance. His posture rigid, perfect parades rest, his eyes a green/blue like a lagoon in the middle of a forest, his skin paler than Mitaka had seen before (even he wasn't _that_ pale).

“At ease Lieutenant.” Hux spoke softly, his Arkanian accent bright and the air of authority he held in those three words had Mitaka snapping into a perfect parades rest half shouting out a 'Sir yes Sir' to which Hux nodded.

“You're a good officer Lieutenant, which is why I requested to have you brought upon my ship. Your knowledge of weaponry is exemplary and why you are the head Lieutenant of all the weapons systems and their care upon my ship. You'll be on the central bridge working alongside many officers who have worked there for a long time. I am trusting you to not make any mistakes after two days training on the Bridge under my command. Is that understood Lieutenant?” Hux asked looking down slightly at Mitaka.

Looking up to his commanding officer, Mitaka nodding his confirmation of understanding giving his superior an expected gaze while memorising the way his eyes changed colour when the and was removed and he stood under the lights. More blue than green, the green came out under the faint blue light of the datapad, to Mitaka it was strangely beautiful he thought. A brief look of shock crossed his eyes before he schooled his features hoping the General saw nothing. Watching his face carefully as he lowered his eyes, Mitaka saw no signs that he noticed but unbeknownst to Mitaka, Hux had seen the shock and made a mental note of it noticing the slight lightening of his deep brown eyes. Doe eyes, he noticed, how cute. His own features perfectly schooled he made no visible expression that he was minimally shocked at himself for calling someone cute. He never once thought he would ever think that of anyone.

' _And here comes this innocent looking young Lieutenant with his deep doe brown eyes and I call him cute. I. The ice general, the cold heartless ruthless leader of the First Order. The youngest general ever of the Order. The face of the Order.”_ He thought to himself as he watched the slightly smaller man before him, curiosity flaring inside him, Hux moved and brushed past the new Lieutenant before him on his way to the door.

“Follow me closely, I'll be leading you back to your quarters and then on to the bridge from there so you can get a feel for the walk. Come along Lieutenant.” Hux stated as he moved towards the door of his office and proceeded to leave without waiting for the Lieutenant to make a sound or movement of acknowledgement of the command. Mitaka followed anyway without any question. The walk to his quarters was quiet except for the sound of their boots and breath and the boots of other officers as they passed the two men walking down the hall. Once they reached Mitaka's quarters, Hux turned around and faced the Lieutenant who stood to attention which Hux waved off.

“I hope your quarters are adequate Lieutenant?” He enquired, true sincerity in his words.

“Yes Sir, they are better than the quarters at the academy which I was not wholly expecting I must say Sir.” Mitaka answered to which Hux quirked his lips slightly at the corners.

“The academy provides the bare minimum for times of dire consequence where there is no comfort where as here I look after my officers and provide them with minimal comfort they need to feel a sense of...contentment and will provide a good working attitude.”

“That's...thoughtful of you Sir.” Mitaka responded looking away slightly hoping the burn he could feel in his ears would not show. Hux, internally, frowned. Never before had anyone thought what he did for his officers thoughtful.

“ _What a strange young officer...”_ Hux mused to himself watching the slightly flustered man before him.

“Come along then, it's time you started your first shift and helped progress this vision of order into life.” Hux stated turning sharply on the spot and walking off towards the bridge with a bemused and slightly smiling Lieutenant Mitaka behind him.

 


	2. Stay With Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux snaps, Ren's surprised and Mitaka...poor child...

**Stay With Me...**

 

The last thing Lieutenant Mitaka remembered was the black and chrome dented mask of Lord Ren and hovering in the air as he throat was constricted by not Ren's hand but the Force. Then all he saw was black as his vision faded and he lost conciousness as a familiar commanding voice crossed into his last waking moments.

 

~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~

 

“Put my officer down now, Ren!” Hux shouted as he walked calmly into the control room. His eyes aflame in anger and contempt. With a tilt of his metal head, Ren placed the officer against the far wall with a flick of his wrist and the Force.

“REN!” Hux all but bellowed at the man as he turned and marched over to the fallen Lieutenant who lay slumped haphazard on the floor, no obvious breath and blood starting to fall from his head as Hux felt around to gather the extent of his injuries. Growling to the masked man, Hux picked the Lieutenant up and carried him to the medbay as fast as he could.

  
“Ah, General Hux what ca- Nurse, trolley now!” The doctor stated when he saw Hux then Mitaka in his arms unconscious and blood dripping down the side of his face. After the doctor had checked him over, he turned to Hux a grave look on his face.

“The extent of the injury to his head is dangerous Sir, we're not sure he'll pull out of the coma he is in. We'll do our best Sir, but you should know it is highly unlikely for him to survive this.” The doctor explained calmly but also concern. He knew, as well as any other working person on _The Finalizer_ how much Hux cared for all the people on board his ship.

“Thank you Doctor, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to spend some time with the Lieutenant.” Hux said, his voice clear and an edge of anger around his words. The doctor nodded, pointed to where Mitaka lay comatose on his bed and left the room.

“Lieutenant I am so sorry.” Hux whispered as he walked to the sleeping man and took a seat beside his bed, head down and fists closed trying not to shake.

“I shouldn't have let you go alone, I should have, I should Maker I should have done something else than send you. You're my best Lieutenant on the bridge, I fear your replacement will only anger me and...” Hux swallowed as he looked up to Mitaka's face, serene and free of all emotion in his sleep. “Upset. You do not deserve this...Dopheld.” He whispered his first name as a gloved hand slowly encased the Lieutenant's slightly smaller hand. “Please come back to me Dopheld, you help me out so much and I want you to know. You're a good man, a perfect man, a beautiful man.” Hux, unknowingly being watched by Ren, stood and sat beside Mitaka, hand still holding his, and leant forward kissing his forehead. His other hand came up and stroked his perfectly combed back hair knocking it out of place slightly before brushing it back into place. “Come back Dopheld, heal and come back, the Order needs you, I need you.” Hux kissed his forehead again lingering slightly and rested his forehead on the sleeping man's and closed his eyes, keeping away tears that had appeared in his eyes.

“It does you no good to share your emotions with him now.” Ren growled out moving away from the wall behind the General. Standing and whirling around Hux marched over to Ren his finger pointing straight the mans chest.

“If you have killed my Lieutenant someone help you because forget the Supreme Leader I _will_ be throwing you out of airlock.” Hux growled in return poking Ren's chest as he approached the man. Unphased, Ren laughed which sounded strange with his vocoder changing his laugh to something chilling and cold.

“You misguided man. If you think that will make you feel better go ahead and do it now. You heard the doctor, that man is good as dead.” Ren retorted, teasing Hux.

“Take that back Ren, right now!” Hux shouted back losing his composure slightly. “Take that back and apologise to Lieutenant Mitaka when he wakes up.”

“He won't wake Hux, don't get hopeful that he will survive this. He won't.” Ren deadpanned as he turned and left the room leaving a dumbfounded Hux shaking in anger, staring after him. With a half growl half groan Hux turned around and sat beside Mitaka and held his hand again.

 

~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~

 

[Ending 1]

 

Seven days later, Hux was standing at the bridge overseeing his officers and the general workings of his ship when a comm message came through on his private channel. It was the doctor in charge of looking after Lieutenant Mitaka requesting his immediate presence in the medbay. Half filled with fear and half filled with hope, Hux left the bridge in the hands of Captain Phasma and departed swiftly from the bridge marching down to the medbay. As soon as he got there his hope dropped and fear took over his whole being as he caught sight of the doctor. The doctor had a sheen of sweat on him and his eyes blown wide in fear and when he saw Hux he could have passed for seeing a ghost with how white he turned.

“General, we're losing him on the life support. He's either fighting to stay alive on his own or he's dying. I'm sorry Sir, we're doing all we can.” Hux nearly ran to Mitaka's bed, eyes staring to glaze over with tears.  
“Dopheld, please, you're a strong man, you can do this, stay with me, you can pull through. Please, I need you.” Hux whispered to Mitaka as he sat directly beside him on the bed and taking his hand. The only sign he was fighting for life was the occasional twitch in the hand Hux held. But in a few seconds that stopped. The machine helping him to breath automatically switched off, there was no life in the Lieutenant anymore.

Overcome with rage, Hux screamed and with a last kiss to Mitaka's forehead, he ran from the medbay opening his comm commanding Ren to show himself. Receiving the message after feeling a slight shift in Force, Ren knew the Lieutenant had died and laughing to himself found Hux and met him.

“You wanted me General?” He asked staring down at him.

“Yes. Follow me.” Hux stated, his voice broken from tears he had not yet shed, as he turned and walked away looking back only to see the wall of black that was the Master of the Knights of Ren following him. Ren was deeply curious. That was until Hux had opened the airlock and pushed Ren out without any warning or speech, even his mind was guarded when Ren tried to access it.

“Goodbye Kylo Ren.” Was all Hux said as he turned and left for the bridge to resume his duties.

 

[Ending 2]

 

Seven days later, Hux was standing at the bridge overseeing his officers and the general workings of his ship when a comm message came through on his private channel. It was the doctor in charge of looking after Lieutenant Mitaka requesting his immediate presence in the medbay. Half filled with fear and half filled with hope, Hux left the bridge in the hands of Captain Phasma and departed swiftly from the bridge marching down to the medbay. As soon as he got there his hope dropped and fear took over his whole being as he caught sight of the doctor. The doctor had a sheen of sweat on him and his eyes blown wide in fear and when he saw Hux he could have passed for seeing a ghost with how white he turned.

“General, we're losing him on the life support. He's either fighting to stay alive on his own or he's dying. I'm sorry Sir, we're doing all we can.” Hux nearly ran to Mitaka's bed, eyes staring to glaze over with tears.  
“Dopheld, please, you're a strong man, you can do this, you can pull through. Please, I need you.” Hux whispered to Mitaka as he sat directly beside him on the bed and taking his hand. The only sign he was fighting for life was the occasional twitch in the hand Hux held. Ever so softly that Hux scarce believed it could have happened, Mitaka's fingers twitched and stayed slightly curled around Hux's own. Slowly, his chest began to rise and his face began to twitch. The machines keeping the Lieutenant awake in his coma blipped showing life and then stopped, Mitaka fighting on his own.

“Dopheld, please, come on, please, you can do this, stay with me!” Hux encouraged as he raised the man's hand and kissed his hand softly over his knuckles and and fingers. Mitaka squeezed Hux's hand again and fluttered his eyes open, his breath ragged as he uttered out one word before falling asleep.  
“General.” Overcome with happiness Hux leaned down and placed a rather wet kiss to the Lieutenant's cheek as he cried in relief.

“General, please feel free to stay the night, I've sent for a spare bed to be brought in for you Sir.” The doctor stated, his relief also evident as he stood at the back of the room.

“Thank you doctor, for everything. Be sure that you will see some way of me thanking you properly for all you have done.” Hux responded still looking down at his breathing, alive Lieutenant. Within minutes the bed had been brought in and placed beside Mitaka's and promptly Hux lay on it, still holding Mitaka's hand and fell asleep looking happily at the face of the man beside him. 

 


	3. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitaka get's Hux a little something for his birthday, aided by an oblivious Captain Phasma (Sorry, but it works that Phasmum knows nothing about there little relationship, it's more adorable!)

**The Surprise**

 

“Are you sure it's the right date Captain?” Mitaka asked nervously looking up to the chrome plated Captain, a small box in his hands which jostled every now and again.

 

“Perfect Lieutenant. I can give you access briefly while I 'search for him' but be quick there isn't much time before I have to leave for the lounge.” Captain Phasma responded looking down the little Lieutenant beside her before opening the door in front of them ushering the man inside.

 

Once inside the Lieutenant set about placing the box down from which a small, almost a squeak, emanated from inside it which the man knelt before and shushed quietly as the Captain shouted out for General Hux. Hearing no reply she nodded to Mitaka before leaving. Looking back into the box he smiled as a small ginger furred creature yawned, a little pink tongue sticking out and sharp little teeth growing into the tiny gums. Standing, the man looked around the impeccably tidy rooms of his General.

 

' _Wow, his rooms as perfect as he is. Not that I already didn't know that being here before.'_ Mitaka thought to himself as he pulled items out of the box trying not to wake the sleeping animal within. A small box, filled with two little bags, two small gold bowls and some toys. Placing the tray down he pulled the items out meticulously and set up the litter box emptying one bag into the box before he moved that into the refresher. Then he pulled the gold bowls out and filled one with the other bag, food, and the other he filled at the tap in the refresher with water before placing both bowls carefully in the far corner of his General's rooms and left the toys neatly beside each other in another corner. The box containging the animal however, he left covered and hidden where it was before her nervously swallowed and allowed himself to lie on the bed.

 

' _This isn't new Phel, you've done this before, maybe not the gift but alone in his rooms waiting yes. Pull yourself together!'_ He snapped at himself as he took his boots off and straightened his uniform before lying on the bed waiting for Hux. He didn't have to wait long before he heard the tell tale march of his lovers boots outside the door.

The doors opened and Hux wandered in sighing then frowning as he looked around the room. There was a covered little box on his desk, there was an odd looking mouse and a small plastic ball and...yes a ball of yarn standing neatly in a row on one corner, in the other were two gold bowls, one with water the other with food. Knowing he never put such items in his room he brought his commlink out of the pocket of his great coat and sent a brief message to Mitaka. Hearing the comm off in his bedroom, Hux frowned further and walked into his bedroom only to stop suddenly, frown still in place at the sight of Mitaka lying on his bed, full uniform aside from his boots.

 

“Lieutenant wh-”He began before Mitaka quietened him with a soft whisper.

 

“Happy birthday my Armitage.” To which Hux lost his frown and smiled softly towards the man on his bed.

  
“You...you remembered and planned something?” Hux asked, slight shocked that Mitaka had indeed remembered his first name having told him only the once months ago when they were drunk and that he had gifts for him on his birthday.

 

“Yes, I could not forget that name, it suits you perfectly, _Powerful and complete, a planner who wants others to carry out their plans, bold, independent, inquisitive and interested in research. Know what they want and why they want it.”_ Mitaka recited perfectly from a book he'd read the other day leaving Hux looking at him slightly bemused but also happy. A soft chuckle left his plush lips.

 

“I really am an Armitage aren't I?” He asked, eyes lightening slowly before turning away to face the box. “Inquisitive I shall be now, what in the name of the Empire is in that box?” He asked Mitaka not looking at the man. A low laugh sounded behind him with the rustling of bed covers being smoothed over before he felt the light touch of Mitaka's hand on his arm before the man walked in front and lifted the cover over the box revealing a carrier. Opening the front and kneeling down slightly, Mitaka withdrew a small ginger shape.

 

“I bought you a little friend for your birthday, it's a little cat, I decided to wait on you for a name for her. She'll grow bigger but she'll always be a little Empress.” He stated standing up again and walking back to Hux.

 

“She's beautiful. Thank you Phel.” Hux whispered as he looked down at the little cat in his love's hands before leaning down softly to kiss his lips.

 

“Don't spoil your second gift Armitage.” Mitaka stated, a slight twinkle of mischief and pure affection in his eyes. 

 


	4. First Order, Last Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitaka believes it is the end of everything...
> 
>  
> 
> (I AM SO SORRY)

**First Order, Last Star**

 

Lieutenant Mitaka stood proudly behind his General as his speech was recited perfectly. Before long the rubble of Starkiller coming to life was heard and felt. With a surge of adrenaline and wonder, Mitaka watched on as the glorious weapon was christened, and, as he reminded himself, he and his lover had had a new bed delivered, his way of saying ' _Thank you for your support my love.'_ without actually saying it because emotions were always a little slow on him unless it was this moment. The crowning glory of all his work, Starkiller, wiping out part of the Resistance and the New Republic and that passion was never wasted. Mitaka longed to be alone in their room where he could shower his Hux with kisses and sweet nothings in praise for his work.

Starkiller was everything to the two men, the start of their life together, a pre wedding gift, Hux had said to Mitaka before the assembly outside leaving Mitaka staring blankly at Hux before pushing him into an empty room and kissing him fiercely.

 

“ _That's a yes?” Hux asked, smiling at the man before him, who's brown eyes were filled with happiness._

 

“ _Yes it's a yes, some days I do wonder if you truly are a genius.” Mitaka joked before pulling Hux in for another passionate kiss._

 

Smiling to himself at the memory as everyone was dismissed back to their jobs, Mitaka couldn't help but gaze back at the fiery streak across the stars, a red so familiar that when he looked down just a little he knew why, it matched his General perfectly. Beautiful death.

 

~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~

 

The Resistance were attacking the base, all emergency protocols were in place, officers all running orderly for their respective places but Mitaka. He ran to his and Hux's rooms. Hux had brought Millicent with him to Starkiller and Mitaka would be damned if anything happened to his first gift to Hux. Placing the yeowling cat in her box and packing her belongings into another box, he ahnded the stuff to a young officer telling him to guard the cat and her belongings with his life, they were the General's. Nodding terrified, the officer ran with the cat looking back at Mitaka, her green eyes staring sadly at him before he turned and ran towards the command centre of Starkiller barking orders to his subordinates. Even as a Lieutenant, he was the highest ranked Lieutenant on base and so all below listened as he commanded them to leave the base waving off any concern for himself. Alone he wiped the data from all the consoles and comms and anything of value to a small datachip which he carried back towards the departing shuttles.

 

On his way to the last one, a large rumble resounded through the entire base and he fell backwards the ground split between himself and the shuttle.

“Go! Just get back to _The Finalizer,_ now!” He order standing and brushing his uniform down. When the shuttle departed Mitaka sat down on the floor and curled up into a ball and fell to his side a huge sob racked his body remembering the earlier mornings events.

 

“ _Lieutenant Doheld Mitaka, a stubborn, hard working officer, I've never met a man so clever and so handsome as you that I would drop to my knees as I promise this to you. This day, now and for our forever, I call you my husband and I call you my love and my heart. I will be there for you whenever you need me. I will always love you.” Hux had knelt before him holding his left hand as he spoke his vow to Mitaka, the man was standing looking down at his love tears threatening to fall at the happiness he felt, and a few did fall when Hux placed a delicate gold ring on his left hand ring finger. Falling to his knees before Hux, Mitaka grabbed his left hand in return and spoke his vows._

“ _General Armitage Hux, you took my breath away when I first saw you and every day since then, I have never wanted anything but that to happen looking into your eyes. You're strong, powerful and beautiful, I love you, now and for our eternity among the stars, you are my husband and I will never let you fall. Emperor.” The last word Mitaka whispered out barely caught by Hux as he slipped a matching gold ring onto Hux's left ring finger before leading in and kissing the man before him. His husband._

“ _And tonight, our wedding night, after the gift of Starkiller firing for the first time, for you, for us, for our Order.” Hux whispered against the mans lips before kissing him again._

 

Tears streaming down his face at the memory, Mitaka removed the glove on his left hand and cradled the hand to his heart kissing the gold ring.

  
“I love you Armitage.” He whispered one final time before with pure exhaustion he blacked out not seeing the black boots of his husband running towards him. He didn't feel the strong arms that picked him up, nor the kisses to his lips and face, nor the tears that fell down from Hux's eyes onto his small face as Hux ran to his private shuttle shooting off into the stars for _The Finalizer_ as Starkiller base exploded behind them.

 


End file.
